


Techno and Jschlatt

by GentlemanPigeon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MC Monday, Minecraft, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanPigeon/pseuds/GentlemanPigeon
Summary: A follow up to my first story. Less edgy, more button.MC Monday AU where the youtubers are forced to fight till death for it all to reset.Not a shipfic, just dudes being pals :)
Relationships: Technoblade & Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Techno and Jschlatt

Techno has a nice time w/ jschlatt

They changed the game.

Not much for The Hunger Games, just made the borders less powerful and put us in new, different maps. So chests were hard to find because unlike the older maps, you don’t know the bests spots.

The biggest change was that they added a new game. The players first noticed it on the billboard, a second box near Hunger games. “Find the Button”. A game where you have to find the most buttons first that are scattered around a map. Most were happy and relieved that the new game won’t include violence, unlike The Hunger Games, which was a completely different book compared.

“Find the Button,

Find the most buttons in a map during set time. Extra points for finding the buttons first”  
Technoblade read the same text a couple of times now. A new game, huh? And by given information, it seems to not have any sort of combat in it. Techno smiled genuinely and pointed out the news to his current teammate Jschlatt.

“Well that’s great. They might call me PvP God but I am also the Button boy” Jschlatt joked and lightened the mood.  
“No way dude. I’ve been the Button boy since I’ve heard about it which is uh now” Techno replied and nudged his teammate to walk in to a portal that teleported them to Find the Button.

Both of them appeared on the other side. A space covered in invisible borders, much like in The Hunger Games. A few teams were already here. Logdotzip and Preston were already scanning the area for buttons, Grandayy was cracking up jokes with Dolan which neither Techno nor Jschlatt understood. Something about creepers?   
As time passed, more teams joined the lobby. Once everyone was here, 4 countdowns appeared on each border wall.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…

“We’ll go to the pink house” Jschlatt whispered to the pig, making sure no know could hear. The pink house was further away than other, meaning not as many players will go there, they’ll be targeting the closest ones.

3, 2, 1,

START!

Both Jschlatt and Technoblade hurried to the house in mind, only to be stopped by a border wall. What the? Techno took a step back and looked back, seeing other players running to the houses on the opposite side. Techno sighed loudly and him and his teammate ran to the other players’ direction with hope that no one saw them acting like complete nerds.

Technoblade entered the first house, first thing seeing the amount of players desperately looking for buttons.  
“I’ll take this floor and you go up” Jschlatt told Techo and ran off to the kitchen. The pig walked up the staircase, 2 stairs at a time.

He found a few buttons in the master bathroom and none in the bedrooms. Maybe Jschlatt had better luck. He slid down the banister and met up with met up with Jschlatt.   
“Any luck?” Techno asked hopefully.

“Not much. I’m either blind or there are just no buttons, dude” 

Technoblade separated with Jschlatt and ran to the other house. With more buttons found there, he decided to check out the yellow house but a wall didn’t let him. After a few failed attempts at parkour, Techno managed to get to the other side and went inside. 

There were no players besides him. He had a fear that this house wasn’t supposed to be in-game and he’ll be stuck now but once he found a button in there, he was relieved. Once he pressed the button, he received a message that he was the first one to press this button, thus getting extra points.  
Then it clicked in his mind. He looked at the time they had left. 5 minutes. Techno went outside again and halfway climbed the wall, hoping to spot his teammate. He noticed him near the wall on the other side.

“J!” Technoblade whisper-shouted to his teammate. Jschlatt turned to Technoblade after hearing his name. He ran to him and they both got to the other side of the wall. With so many buttons clicked, many of them being firsts, their team was doing pretty good.

Techno had to admit, he hadn’t had so much fun in the time he was sent here. Find the Button was something refreshing and interesting compared to The Hunger Games. Here no one was fighting, most teams were chatting with different teams as long as the Admins came and told everyone to stop.  
Techno felt happy, for a moment he forgot that he was trapped, that he was killed and that he killed.

For now, everything is well.


End file.
